


Weaving embers in the Waves

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober2020: Prompt 19 (Mourning loved one)The sun was shining, the waters were calm and the morning was quiet but all Ace could think about was Sabo’s laugh and him proclaiming that he wanted to write a book about his adventures.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Weaving embers in the Waves

The sun was shining, the waters were calm and the morning was quiet. But Ace’s heart was anything but calm. It was the Anniversary of Sabo’s death. There was no Luffy on this big ship to make him feel better so Ace did what he always does– he found a secluded corner and curled into a ball.

The sun was shining, the waters were calm and the morning was quiet but all Ace could think about was Sabo’s laugh and him proclaiming that he wanted to write a book about his adventures. All he could think about was how he never got this chance, how he didn’t even get the chance to be happy before setting sail and, and…

The crossed out S on his arm felt heavy and Ace wondered how Sabo would have looked like. Would his hair still have been short or would he have grown it? He imagined the smile would still have been the same, the real smile that Ace never got to tell him he loved. Ace missed their hunts. He missed the arguing about the stupid napkin and the excitement in Sabo’s eyes when talking about navigation. He missed his sassy comments and the concealed poison in his words and his easy acceptance of Ace’s parentage. He missed his brother.

And now that he was away from Dawn, from Luffy, Ace didn’t know how to deal with this longing alone. So he stayed in his little corner, regret and love and hate swirling in his heart. Sabo had been his best friend for years before Luffy came along and they became brothers. Sabo had known Ace, his anger, his hate, and later on – his happiness. And he has always accepted him. But apparently Ace didn’t know him that well. He believed Bluejam’s words that Sabo didn’t want him and Luffy, that he was happy in that gold cage of his.

He had been stupid. He had been stupid and it had cost him a brother, his best friend, the smarter one, the kinder one. And Ace missed him so much. The only other person than Luffy that was _home._

Ace fell asleep with burning eyes, thinking about the gentle waves and a steady presence next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ace is on the Moby, trying to kill Whitebeard and during the anniversary of Sabo’s death, he just sits in his corner and everyone is wondering why he doesn’t attack. The next day he is back to normal, hurt and love and hate and longing locked deep inside."
> 
> This didn't fit anywhere so I decided to just put it here. And this is the end of me hurting my favourite boys for this month. Hopefully. xD


End file.
